Girls' Night In
by ShushI'mAReaderInBed
Summary: Written for IzzyK97 and for my friends. Fay, thanks for Ireland, Ind, thanks for my Seychelles influence, Jem, thanks for marshmallow pie, Sophie, thanks for letting me do your hair and Katie, thanks for introducing me to Hetalia!


**Girls' Night In**

**Written for IzzyK97 and for my friends. Fay, thanks for Ireland (and your beta-ing), Ind, thanks for my Seychelles influence, Jem, thanks for marshmallow pie, Sophie, thanks for letting me do your hair and Katie, thanks for introducing me to Hetalia!**

**I don't own APH or LotR**

**Edit: I've fixed a couple of errors. Kids, never write on things with autocorrect, it really screws it up!**

Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock!

Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock!

"Would you get the bloody door?" asked England, moodily chucking a pillow at N. Ireland. She rolled off the bed and opened the door. "Éire!" squealed whoever was on the other side. "Lizzie!" replied Ireland, equally excited. England raised his eyebrows (causing his face to spasm at the effort) at his sister's excited voice, a rare occurrence unless she was really angry. Peering round the door, he saw a cluster of girls beginning to enter. Ireland turned and looked at him disdainfully. "Out you go, Artie," she commented, skilfully manoeuvring him past the girls and out into the streets. "Wait! My coat!" he yelled. The door opened a crack and the coat flew out, hitting him square in the face. Turning he trudged down the streets, grumbling about insane red-heads and earning himself a few glares from passers by.

"So," chuckled Monaco, standing on a chair to count the people in the room, "We're missing 'Chelle."  
Belgium arched an eyebrow (though it didn't have nearly as much effect as Britain's) "But Chelle's never late...?"  
The girls didn't have long to wait however, as a loud attack on the door sounded and the missing nation tumbled in, dragging someone behind her. She straightened up, brushed off her blue dress and pulled her companion forward. " I thought it was time that Wy joined our regular Escape from the Guys night. She needs it just as badly as we do now."  
"So," asked Wy, slinging her bags onto the floor, "What now?"

"Step one," declared Belarus, pulling out a list. "Dinner, while we moan about our family and neighbours."  
The girls pulled out some chairs while Vietnam and Taiwan disappeared into the kitchen. "We take it in turns to cook," explained Ukraine, leaning down to face Wy before sitting down a few seats away. "All right!" called Liechtenstein, banging on the table with a fork. "Who wants to start? We can go round the table. I wish big bruder would recognise I can handle myself..."  
"Roderich keeps treating me like I'm made of glass, but Gil doesn't seem to even care..."  
"I wish Jan would actually let me talk to Spain. Why do they hate each other so much?"  
"Ivan keeps being mean to people I like..."  
"Plus he keeps people like that dumb Lithuanian, but he won't let me marry him!"  
"Francis and Arthur are both bastards! I wish they'd stop treating me like a child!"  
"Francis keeps flirting with me, even though I'm kind of like his sister..."  
"Arthur and Patrick keep fighting. It's driving me utterly insane!  
"I want Yao to stop bugging Kiku!  
"Mm-hm.."  
Wy took a deep breath. "I want my brothers to stop teasing me because I'm a micronation!"  
The girls fell into conversation about the faults of their various brothers and Taiwan and Vietnam brought the food in. Wy found herself chatting quite amiably to Monaco and before she knew it, everyone was taking their plates to the sink.

As soon as everyone was seated in the living room, Seychelles produced some phones and passed the round. "Okay, each nation gets one silent call/ prank call and they foot the bill for it."  
She passed it first to Hungary, who quickly dialled a number. Wy guessed she'd already planned this. "Austria's out today," she chuckled to the girls, so he won't be watching his baby." This was met with confused stares, as she switched the phone to speaker and her ex-husband answered. Quickly, she put on a distressed voice. "Roderich! I just came by to say hello and your front door was forced! There's paint all over your piano!"

"Don't move, I will be right there." He rang off and the girls dissolved into giggles. Hungary passed the phone to Belarus, who silent called Lithuania, who was utterly terrified by the time she rang off. She then passed it to her sister. Ukraine didn't want to prank anyone and the phone passed to Monaco, who managed to convince France that she was calling from L'oreal and he had won a lifetime's supply of shampoo. She tossed it to Liechtenstein, who used an old voice adapter of Ireland's to repeat her brothers name about 50 times in different voices, until they heard and bang and realised he had shot the phone. Taiwan put on a panicked voice and told China that a giant Russian dog was roaming the streets and destroying everything (she was sugar high). Vietnam silent called South Korea, who didn't even seem to care, and Ireland put on an American accent to tell England that they were sending all their excess fruit over, leaving the poor Brit extremely confused. Wy almost convinced her brother she had found the One Ring, until Taiwan was heard laughing in the background. Belgium silent called Romano, while Hungary covered Wy's ears. Finally, Seychelles was left convincing America that she had seen Tony flying off in a spaceship.

"What next?" asked Wy curiously, excited for the new fun. Hungary grabbed her hand and led her upstairs along with everyone else. She pulled a DVD from her apron and smiled. "It's my turn to choose a film, so I thought we could watch 'The Fellowship of the Ring!" Wy cheered enthusiastically and the eleven of the settled down. Wy felt a light pressure on her hair and realised that Belarus was doing it from behind her. She motioned for her to continue and in turn reached for Ireland's long red plaits. The nation stiffened at the contact, but soon relaxed, and by the time Gandalf fell in Moria, there was a whole chain of hairdressers in front of the screen. Wy herself ended up with two buns on top of her head, and she noticed Belarus had neatly woven some ribbons into them. By the time the film ended, she had given Ireland some plaits curving over her head and apparently reminding Belgium of Heidi. Liechtenstein produced some Oreos, rocky road and marshmallow pie, and the girls munched their way though Boromir's death (a few Ukrainian tears were shed).

As Wy settled down into her sleeping bag that night, she felt as though she could never sleep, full of sugar and fizzing excitement. However, the moment one of her ears touched the pillow, she was sound asleep.


End file.
